


To Be a Huntress

by AnimeWolf38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta We Die Like Red Heads In RWBY, No happiness here, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby’s self-sacrificing attitude scares me, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy, and also I have a lot of feelings, i read one (1) sad rwby fanfic and this happens, other characters are mentioned but they don’t have like any relevance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: Ruby Rose always wanted to be a huntress. She knew what that meant. She wasn’t afraid.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To Be a Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry at 1 am writing this. Ruby is my favorite character ever I don’t know why I did this to her. I guess I just have a lot of feelings when it comes to RWBY.  
> I’ll try to write something fluffier next time. It will still have a ton of angst though because that’s my forte.

Ruby Rose always wanted to be a huntress.

Since the moment she could understand what the word meant, she knew she wanted to be one. If she could save other people, make their life even a little better, why wouldn’t she?

Her mother was a huntress. She never backed down from a fight, always came home with a job well done and kissed her daughters goodnight. Ruby adored her. She wanted to be like her.

Then one day she didn’t come back. From then on Ruby knew that being a huntress meant you wouldn’t get your own happy ending. 

But that was fine! She never wanted to become a huntress for herself, Ruby wanted to become a huntress to help others, even if she lost everything in the process.

Others would mock her or treat her like a naive little girl when she’d say she wanted to be a huntress to help others. Ruby never let it get to her. She knew that the world was cruel. She knew she would end up like every other hunter.

She knew she would die.

After Beacon fell, it only reinforced the idea that she would die the same way her mother did, the same way most other hunters did. She would die young, in battle.

Just like Pyrrha.

She never mentioned it to anyone, and she easily passed off her disregard for her own safety as her just being a clumsy dolt.

Ruby didn’t want others to worry. Not like how she worried the day she heard her mom wasn’t coming back. Not like how she worried all those nights she woke up in a cold sweat, Penny and Pyrrha flashing through her mind.

So much happened over the years. They saved Haven, they learned about Salem, they made it to Atlas, they become official huntsmen.

Ruby looked down at her huntress license with a bittersweet smile. It was etched in stone now. Like mother, like daughter.

Salem made it to Atlas, Penny became a maiden, they become fugitives, Ironwood went off the rails, Qrow was in jail, Nora was injured, Penny was injured.

Ruby knew she had to do something.

So she did. She managed to slip away without alerting anyone. She left the manor and gazed up at smoke and grimm in the sky with a sad smile. She wished she could at least see the sunrise one last time.

She made her way towards where the whale had last been seen on broadcast and she ran into a grimm on the way. A grimm so strange, she’d never seen it before.

Ruby couldn’t bring herself to activate her eyes, and the beast easily brought her down, clenching her in its jaws and making her drop Crescent Rose. It took flight, making its way to the whale.

Good. Ruby wouldn’t need Crescent Rose. Not anymore. Tears stung her eyes before she blinked them away. Hopefully Yang would take care of her if they found her.

The grimm never slowed, simply making its way into the whale and towards Salem. Ruby simply glared when she came in sight.

She had such a menacing smile. It was so falsely sweet that Ruby wanted to gag.

Salem began speaking but Ruby wasn’t paying much attention. She simply began to think of those who would finally be free.

Yang. Oh, Yang. Ruby would miss her so much. She was there for her when no one else was. She was the closest person to a mother she had most of her life. She begged silently that Blake would take care of her. Maybe they could finally get together, not worrying about death around every corner.

And Weiss… Ruby hoped she would manage to take over the SDC and help Blake improve human and faunus relations. She knew they could do it. Ruby hoped Weiss wouldn’t take this too hard. She had lost so much family already. Ruby would miss her, she would miss her so much.

Juane. The boy who was so dorky when they met. The one who never seemed to know what he was doing, but he was trying, and he had the potential to be great. Ruby hoped he could continue to help others. She hoped he would be there for his team, and hers too, since she wouldn’t be there for them.

Ruby can’t say she ever was super close to Nora and Ren, but she loved them. She really did. Nora, with her boundless energy and the ability to see the good in everything. She was always so kind and upbeat, but she was also way smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

And Ren, he was quiet, but he was great company. He was kind and smart, and always managed to help everyone stay calm.

Ruby knew Ren and Nora would be there for each other. They always were.

And Penny… Ruby hoped the end of this would finally give Penny the chance to just live her life. To be free of her responsibilities. No more need for maiden powers. She hoped she could make more friends, ones better than Ruby ever was.

Uncle Qrow was there for her when she needed it, too. He wasn’t around often, but he always made time to hang out and chat between missions. He trained her to be the best she could be. He trained Ruby, who couldn’t throw a punch, to become an amazing scythe wielder. This was going to tear him apart, losing another family member. But Yang and Dad would be there for him.

And Dad. Ruby teared up. She never even got to say she loved him one last time. All she did was leave a note. He was probably so worried, wondering when she would make it back home. Wondering if she would. Or if she would just be another Summer Rose. Another huntress to leave and never come back.

She supposed that’s what all hunters did.

Ruby shut her eyes and looked up at Salem with a soft smile, letting the tears leak from her eyes as a flicker of confusion danced behind Salem’s eyes.

“I won’t let you take away my family’s future,” she said simply.

Tears streamed down her face as bright light filled the room, making Salem screech in agony. There was sharp pain, and then nothing.

Ruby Rose always wanted to be a huntress.

And just like every other huntress, she went out swinging. And unlike them, she won. She stopped Salem. She saved the future of her family.

She knew she would never have her own future. Ruby was simply happy to give up her own happiness to save those around her. Just as a huntress would.

And like a huntress, she did.


End file.
